1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to manipulating a media object in a media player, and more particularly, to allowing a user to easily manipulate a media object via a rendering interface while content is being reproduced in a media player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to development of multimedia technologies, research has been actively conducted with the aim of satisfying various user demands related to content. Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for users themselves to directly produce contents.
In general, a media file format is composed of media objects separated based on a track. Here, the media object represents an object such as an audio frame, a video frame, or an image frame which content is comprised of. The track represents a channel in which the media objects are continuously flowing.
A problem exists regarding related art media player framework for reproducing a media file in that it does not provide a structure by which a user can manipulate content while the content is being reproduced. A bi-directional user interface provided by a Moving Picture Experts Group-4 (MPEG-4) system (ISO/IEC 14496-1, 11) does not provide a structure for directly manipulating a media object (or metadata thereof but only enables a part of previously authored content to be reproduced.
Also, the related art media player framework only accesses a media object (e.g., YUV data) to which media decoding is completed and cannot access an encoded media object (e.g., JPG data). Thus, there is a problem because the encoded media object cannot be obtained during reproduction of the contents.